


The same bed

by Esthetiquemind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Insecure Hannibal Lecter, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sharing a Bed, Soft Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthetiquemind/pseuds/Esthetiquemind
Summary: "I want to be in the same bed as you." Will couldn't contain his emotions anymore.Hannibal was left speechles after that.Or soft hannigram hour





	The same bed

They are three months on the run. If the fall feels like yesterday or like it happened a million years ago they can't tell. After coming out of the water that night the only thing that mattered to them was keeping each other alive.

The closeness that they have now is something neither of them ever imagined having in their life. It isn't the physical connection but the routine they found themselves in and the mental state of both of them. The physical connection just has to be because of the injuries and maybe because neither of them wants to be away from the other for longer than a few minutes. They crave that connection now. 

They continued sleeping in the same bed even after one of them could walk and take care of the other because it was comforting. It was a clutch for balance that they both needed badly. They didn't discuss their feelings with eachother since the first day they were out of danger and flew off to one of Hannibal's hiding spots in Europe. Deep down they both know how they feel about each other but after that speech Will gave Hannibal neither of them dares to do anything because maybe it can ruin what they have now. 

Hannibal is afraid. For the first time in a long time he is afraid he can lose Will for good if he doesn't accept what they have now is all he's gonna get. Will knows he fucked up the moment he started talking that night when they settled in their new house.

"I can have the guest room, since your shoulder still hurts and the bed is softer in the bedroom," Hannibal felt like Will could use some privacy and he loved him enough to give him that. But what he didn't feel was what was coming next.

"I want to be in the same bed as you." Will couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He was already overwhelmed when he found out that Hannibal was taking them to Greece and they would be living in dream house for God knows how long.

Hannibal was left speechles after that. His face must have given Will the wrong impression since Will immediately seemed to become ashamed of those words like Hannibal wasn't supposed to know them. "Will, we can share the bed but I thought you wouldn't want to anymore after we are healed." Will turned away and Hannibal then realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"can't you see?!" Angry tears now stained Will's beautiful rosy cheeks as he shouted at Hannibal weakly. Haninibal stepped closer to Will. "Can I hold you, please?" Will silently nodded and Hannibal wrapped his arms around the man he adored so much it hurt. Will hid his face in Hannibal's neck and Hannibal felt the wetness of Will's tears on his skin. It was enough to take Will's head gently in his hands and kiss the tears away. Will's rosy cheeks were too beautiful for tears.

He gently kissed Will on the mouth after that. It was the first time he felt Will's lips on his since the hard and desperate kiss on the shore rigth after Will pulled Hannibal out of the water and started breathing again. This kiss now was the total opposite of that one. With the tenderness and emotion it felt loving and it expressed everything hannibal couldn't say to Will with words. Will pulled away first and spoke ever so softly. "I want to be in bed with you." If Hannibal wasn't looking at Will's lips he would've missed Will's words because he was so lost in the feel of Will in his arms. "I'm not talking about fucking and then passing out. Cause you're too good for that. We are too good for that. I'm talking about just laying next to you like I have for so many nights recently. I'm talking about rolling over and finding my way to your body. You holding me tight protecting me from any bad dreams that I have. Finding your hand in mine like an uncontrollable attraction even in our sleep. You kissing my forehead as I lay my head on your chest. God dammit your chest! I could sleep forever on it and I wouldn't complain. Feeling your heartbeat under my fingertips as you're soundly asleep in my arms sometimes. Intertwining our bodies in our unconscious state. Just us being connected like one." He was looking Hannibal in the eyes now. "I just want to be in bed with you."

Hannibal was left speechless again. He promised himself he will never let go of Will again.

They slept in the same bed that night and every night since then.

Now as Hannibal remembers that night again he doesn't have anything to be afraid of actually. He already has what he wants. Yes, he already has Will safe in his arms at night and anytime of the day he craves that kind of intimacy. It's like he was blinded by some kind of emotion and it all cleared when he recalled the feeling of will's tears on his neck and his soft whispers as he layed next to him that night.

"It's wrong what I thought then, huh?" Hannibal muttered under his breath. "I was insecure and wrong." He had to laugh at that. He can kiss Will right now just as he can hold him if he wants and he can desire Will in any way possible and it won't ruin a thing.

After all, they are sleeping in the same bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first attempt at writing a fic!  
> And sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language


End file.
